Turning The Tables
by BizarreSerenity
Summary: "I'm so very glad you did that." She murmured into his ear, smiling against it. "Because now I don't have to feel guilty about this." Amorra, AmonxKorra. Rated M for a reason.


"_Release me at once."_

Amon had pitched his voice so low and full of fury that it would've made a grown man piss himself, but, thankfully, Korra was neither grown, nor a man.

She tugged at his silken bonds, tightening the knots so that his arms were splayed out nearly over his head, the manacles around his ankles securely fastened.

Korra smiled knowingly, rubbing at the fading bruises on her wrists.

She knew all too well what it felt like to be tied to those bed posts, to be left absolutely helpless and at his mercy. Although she had been laying down at those times, not in an upright position like she had him at that moment, it was much the same.  
The thrill was the same.

And _Spirits, _what a thrill it was.

"I left the mask on just like you asked." She said soothingly, seating herself on the bed before him.

Like him, she was bare, save for the gauntlets around her wrists. She'd been too lazy to take those off, especially after she'd pinned him down with every ounce of strength in her.

Korra still didn't know how she had managed to bind him; Every inch of him was toned, scarred muscle, much stronger than her.

She had her own muscle to boast about, but couldn't compare with his speed. He moved like an Air Bender and had the endurance of and Earth Bender, with fluid grace and brute strength at his disposal.

He was furious, every single muscle taunt and pronounced. Or maybe she'd tied him up too tight, too high up? She _did_ have to take his knife and carve another notch higher up onto the bed posts for the lengths of silk rope to knot and hang properly.

She leaned forward and pressed her cheek against his chest, right over where his heart beat the loudest. His skin was deliciously warm and firm with muscle, the strong beating of his heart sounding comfortingly beneath her cheek. Her eyes darted up to meet his, shadowed and slitted with anger beneath the eye holes of his mask.

"Release me, Avatar."

Korra sighed, rubbing her cheek against his chest. She snaked her arms around his waist, tracing the notches of his spine with the tips of her fingers.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to ask me nicely." She drawled, tracing smooth, slow circles into the backs of his shoulders. "Is the word 'please' even in your vocabulary?"

His skin was dark and scarred in the flickering candlelight, tall red tapers lit on the low table Amon kept by his bed. He placed his mask there at night when he slept, and although Amon had his base installed with electric lights and generators, Korra much preferred the torches, candles and oil lamps that lit the Temple and the dwellings back home. Electric light seemed soulless to her, lifeless, a clear light that did not waver, did not give off heat or comfort.

So she kept the lights off, and the candles lit.

Amon did not seem to mind.

"I will not tell you again."

Korra leaned up onto her knees, her feet nearly dangling off of the edge of his bed. Shadows from the flickering candles made the silken sheets beneath them shimmer, crimson and beautiful. He was like a God, a bound, masked God who was furious at his current state.

She couldn't help but smirk at the sight, gazing downward at his obvious arousal. Coals smouldered deep within her, liquid heat crawling to pool down into her core.

"Good." She replied, extinguishing the candles with just a flick of her wrist and a whisper of air. "I was getting a little bored of listening to the same threats and orders over and over again anyway."

She leaned up, taking hold of his mask and slipping it up, not completely off but far enough that his lips were revealed, pressed into an angry line.

The porcelain was cool beneath her hands, a steady contrast to the heat of his skin. It was just a thin shell, a thin, painted shell, yet it still struck terror into the depths of her heart, and all the hearts of Benders in the city.

It was funny how such a small, flimsy object could induce such fear and anger into the people of Republic City.

She flicked her tongue against his bottom lip, tracing the deep, gashed scar tissue that ran length wise across it, cradling his face in her hands as if _he_ was the one made of porcelain, thumbs stroking gently beneath his mask and along the scars carved and burned into his cheeks.

His lips parted and she kissed him, achingly slow, thinking that for once he would let her have her way, hold the upper hand.

Her thoughts were shattered like glass when he sank his teeth savagely into her bottom lip, tugging and sucking hard. Korra felt his lips curl into a triumphant smile when she tore away from him, blood trickling down her lip and chin, pattering down to stain the crimson sheets in dark droplets that were almost invisible in the dark.

She brought a hand to her lips, blood smearing on her skin in quickly drying patches.

It was silent for one heart beat, two, three.

Then she struck, hand fisting in his hair and wrenching his head back as she kissed up his neck, biting, sucking, licking until she nipped at his earlobe, sweeping her tongue along the shell of his ear.

"I'm so very glad you did that." She murmured into his ear, smiling against it. "Because now I don't have to feel guilty about this."

She gave his hair one final, rough yank before releasing him and leaning away, extending a cupped hand forward.

There was a flickering of light, then a blaze of fire that crackled in her hand, a little licking flame that grew into a tiny fire contained in her cupped hand, licking at her fingers. She wound the fingers of her other hand through the flames in circles, winding around as it grew, twisting until she had a decent amount that lit the space between them with a soft, flickering glow, threads of violet twining with scarlet and gold.

"_**NO.**_"

He rasped the word, growled it hatefully and forcefully, but Korra only smiled, and grasped a handful of flames to cup in her other hand, the violet tinged fires dancing in both.

"I've never actually engaged in fireplay before." She said rather conversationally, ignoring his protest. "But from what I've heard it's supposed to be very enjoyable for both of us."

She clenched her hands into fists, and watched as tendrils of flame crawled over, covering her hands slowly from the tips of her fingers to her wrists, writhing and reaching for him.

He struggled against his bonds, and Korra thought for a moment that she heard the steel manacles around his ankles creak as he fought them, the silk knots holding strong when he thrashed.

Korra waited calmly for him to settle down, angry tremors shivering down his spine as he glared at her, his eyes darting from her face to her glowing hands.

When he was still, every muscle in his body tensed and defined, like the finest of statues, she leaned forward on her knees, extending her hands slowly.

Amon jerked back, eyes blazing beneath the slits of his mask.

"_Don't __**touch**__ me!"_

He was almost shrinking away from her, pulling so hard against the silk ropes around his wrists that the bedposts shuddered, wood groaning.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She coaxed, bringing her hands closer, inch by inch. "You'll enjoy this, Amon. I promise."

She nuzzled his neck, her hands so close to his skin that he could feel the heat from the flames.

Korra kissed down his throat lovingly, soothingly.

"Trust me." She murmured against his skin, leaning back with her palms up, fire glowing and dancing across her skin.

Before he could protest again she brushed her fiery fingertips down his neck, in the spots where she had kissed, flames flickering in her eyes and casting shadows over their bodies and the silk, turning it into shimmering fire below them.

His next words died uselessly in his throat, flickering, feathery _heat_ licking down his neck.

Amon was stunned into silence as she pressed her hand onto his collarbone, running the other down his chest in a light, sweeping movement, barely brushing his skin.

His chest heaved visibly as he gasped for breath, head tilting forward as she brought the hand slowly down, watching as the flames flowed over his skin, bringing with them an indescribable heat that sank down into his skin, smouldering down to his bones.

Amon couldn't help but groan and sag in his bonds as her hand traveled downward, giving himself to her mercy as her flames danced on his skin.

"See?" Korra purred, pressing her palm down to rest flat against his thigh, flames crawling through her spread fingers. "I told you that you would enjoy it."

She pressed herself against his body, breasts brushing against his scarred chest, rubbing sinuously against him as the fire crawled down his thigh. She hummed with pleasure as the flames twisted around her torso, flowing up her body like hot, caressing hands.

A sharp ripping and shattering sound tore through the air and Korra was grabbed, thrown, and pinned roughly down, flames smouldering out of existence and plunging the room into darkness.

She gasped, breathless as Amon wound his hand tightly into her hair, yanking her hair back and straddling her.

He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth and chuckled, just as breathless, her heart slamming against her ribs as she felt the smooth, slippery silk twisting around her wrists.

"I'm so very glad you did that." He rumbled into her ear, knots tightening around her wrists. "Because now I don't have to feel guilty about this."


End file.
